Oniisan
by popculturerebel
Summary: A simple gift from Akira to her brother on his birthday. Hard to summarize this BTW, LOL


_My brother's birthday is fast approaching, just a couple of days left. What will I give him? I have money but I don't think its enough._

Akira is thinking of what to give to her older brother Daigo on his birthday.

As she's deciding on what present to give, a knock came on her door

"Who is it?"

"It's Edge. Gan & I are heading out to watch a boxing match, wanna join us?"

"No thanks, I'm kinda busy today"

"Bummer, well it's your choice"

"Hey Akira"

"What is it, Gan?"

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"It's OK, you guys have fun. I'm just busy with stuff"

"Well alright, Edge & I are gonna leave now"

"Alright, have fun you two"

"Bye Akira"

"Yeah bye, you guys take care" The two finally left. "Good, I can finally decide on what to give onii-san on his birthday"

She looks around her room, thinking that it might give her an idea for a present.

_Damn, this is harder than I thought *yawn* Woah, I'm already tired. I haven't even started searching my room and I'm already sleepy. Maybe after a good nap, I'll start searching_. She heads to her bed, about to take her nap.

Unbeknownst to her, while taking her nap, Daigo took a peek inside her room. He let out a smile as he sees his younger sister sleeping on her bed. It was a cute scene.

After 3 long hours, she woke up from her nap. She checked the time & realized that she overslept.

"Woah, it's already 6pm, I must have overslept!" she exclaimed, looking at the clock.

Her brother heard her while he was passing by.

"Is there something wrong Akira?"

"Oh nothing, onii-san. I just overslept"

"Then why did you make a big deal out of it?"

"Because I hate oversleeping"

"That's it? You're just tired I guess" he gave her a soft pat on the head

"I guess so onii-san"

"Come on, it's time for dinner"

"OK. Wait, are Edge & Gan home after the fight?"

"Yeah, they all went home an hour ago after the fight. Why?"

"Just curious, come on, let's eat"

Early morning came. It is the last day before Daigo's birthday. It is a now or never situation for her.

"_Oh no, tomorrow is onii-san's birthday and I still have nothing for him"_ she begins to worry.

_What shall I do now? Make a poem or something?_ It dawned to her.

_That's it! I'll make a poem for onii-san, no, something better, a poem in a birthday card!_

_Yes, I finally have a gift for onii-san! And all of I'm gonna write are straight from the heart!_

She looked at her backpack and pulls out some unused cardboard, paper and other art & drawing materials. _"Wow, I have a lot of unused junk in my bag."_ She begins making her gift.

_Hmpf, I can't believe what I'm doing, but hey I'm a girl and do girly stuff, right?_

"I hope onii-san will love this" She decorates her newly made card. "There, done. But what will I write?" she brainstormed for a while.

"Making the card is easy, but what to write in it is not. I'm not that good in making poems back in English class. Will it be the same case here? There's only one way to find out"

She starts writing down what she thinks of her brother. "Onii-san" is the title.

Minutes of double checking fro grammar & spelling made it longer for her to finish it but they're all worth it to make it look perfect & beautiful for her brother to see.

_I'm done, what a relief! Let me go over what I just made _she takes one final glimpse at her newly made card.

"It's perfect." She keeps it under her desk.

"It's still early, only 9 in the morning. I can finally relax and do anything I want"

While tidying up her room, someone knocked on her door like yesterday

_Must be Edge & Gan again "_Who is it?"

"It's us again. Are you still busy?"

"Lucky for both of you, I'm not"

"That's cool. Hey, Gan & I are gonna see a movie. Wanna join us?"

"Sure, I'd love too. What's the title of the movie?"

"What's the title of the movie again, Gan?"

"It's the Hangover" Gan answered

"OH I LOVE THAT MOVIE! I haven't seen it yet. Give me a minute or two. I'll be right there, just tidying up"

"Alright, Edge & I will just be here in front of the door"

"M'kay, this'll be quick" After some time, she opens the door, all dressed up in her trademark biker outfit.

"Woah Akira, when was the last time your room was THIS clean?" Edge took notice "Yeah, whenever we see you're room, it's always a mess" Gan joined in.

"I got bored *giggles* Come on, let's get a move on!" she locks her room. "Wait, before I forget, where's Onii-san?"

"The Big Boss, I mean, you're brother Daigo went off to run a few errands" Edge answered.

"OK thanks"

While waiting in line to get tickets "Yo Gan, don't you get the feeling that tomorrow's gonna be a special day?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah I also feel that way" Akira giggled

"What's so funny Akira?"

"Oh nothing, it just has something to do with the conversation, that's all"

"Really? Do you know what Edge & I are talking about?"

"Of course I do *giggles*"

"Then tell us what you know that Gan & I don't!"

"You really wanna know?"

"YES!" the two said in unison

"OK, the reason tomorrow is very special is that it's Onii-san's Birthday!"

"WHAT?" They both freaked out in unison. "You better not be kidding Akira!" threatened Edge.

"No I'm not, that's the truth and nothing but the truth"

"Oh crap, I didn't know it was the boss's birthday tomorrow!" Gan muttered in disbelief.

"Tell ya guys what, after the movie, you search for a perfect present for onii-san"

"Good idea, wait how about you, aren't you going to find a gift? You are his younger sister"

"I already made one back in my room"

"I guess that's the reason you were so busy the other day!" Edge muttered.

"That's right!"

"You're quick!" he complimented. "Woah, the line's moving, let's move!"

Some time later, the trio exited the cinema, having enjoyed the movie. "That movie's awesome!"

"You said it, Edge. It's so funny I couldn't breathe, even for a minute!"

"Yeah that movie rocks. Umm guys, aren't you forgetting something?" she reminded.

"The gifts for your brother, right!" Gan remembered "But what shall I get him?"

"Even I have no idea Gan. Akira, any suggestions?"

"Suggestions… Hmmm, if I were you two, I'll look for a gift that suits him well"

""Suits him well" Grrr…. This is harder than I thought"

"Ha ha, now you know how I feel Gan!"

"Edge, we don't have enough time. We gotta look for a present pronto!"

"Want me to help you guys?"

"Yes Akira, please…"

"*giggles* Alright, I'll assist both of you on your present hunt"

-Daigo's Birthday-

The day has come, the birthday of the Gedo gang's leader. What kind of presents are waiting for him? Let's find out!

Daigo, just arrived home walk in the park. He noticed that the apartment is empty. "What the? Where'd everyone go?"

Not bothering to search, he immediately went to him room, only to notice a note taped on the door "Something's waiting inside" it reads

When he opens the door, there's a banner on the wall that says "Otanjiobo de omedeto" and on the floor, 2 presents.

"I forgot it's my birthday today. I've been doing errands for the last 2 days that I forgot about my own special day. How did all of this get in my room? I guess Akira found a way in my room, no matter"

He checked out the presents. One is from Edge.

"_Hey boss, happy birthday! May many more to come. I've got these for you since I know you'll find it very useful. Again, happy birthday. Yours truly, Edge!"_

He opened it, it is revealed to be a set of army knives. Edge is known for using army knives at any situation.

"Wow, well Edge, you know your style in everything!"

Next is Gan's present, which is rectangular in shape.

"_Yo Boss, happy birthday. Here's a little something I got you. Trust me, its very handy when anyone dares to mess with us again in the future. Sincerely yours, Gan"_

It's a metal baseball bat.

"Woah. I always dreamed of getting me one of these. Thanks Gan!"

He discovered that Akira did not prepare him a present_. "Huh? Akira has no gift for me."_

"Onii-san" she called from behind. He turned to see her smiling and with something on her hand.

"Akira…" she walked towards him. "Otanjiobo de omedeto onii-san!" she greeted, handing him the card she made. "I made it all by myself." He noticed the creativity in the card.

"Wow, you're so creative, thank you" Both siblings sat down on the floor, facing each other.

Once he opened it, it is revealed that she made a poem using his name.

"ONII-SAN"

D – edicated in protecting the ones he loved

A – mazing strength within

I – ncredibly caring

G – ood in leading the gang

O – vercomes any obstacles

K – ind-hearted brother

A – great person to spend time with

Z – ealous? Haha, maybe

A – totally cool guy

M – akes dreams come true

A – VERY AWESOME BROTHER!

The poem touched his heart "Akira, what you made touched my heart. It's so beautiful."

"Thank you, Onii-san. I knew you'll love it!"

"Who knew my own sister is very good in making poems. To tell you the truth, I rarely see you do this."

"I'm flattered onii-san. Ironically, I wasn't very good on making poems in school"

"Is that so? This one, however, is an exception"

"Thanks"

"I'm wondering where's Edge & Gan?"

"Oh you know those two, they're always out"

"Hmph, I'm not surprised about that but the presents they have for me are brilliant, but yours is the best and its very much about us"

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. The words you have written here came straight from the heart"

"Aww, you are so sweet onii-san!" she gave him a hug. "Everything you do Akira, I very much appreciate it"

"I love you onii-san!"

"I love you too, Akira!"


End file.
